Nuestro secreto
by Okami Moony
Summary: Edward y Carlisle están de caza, y en ambos despierta un sentimiento y un amor más profundo que el de padre e hijo... Slash. Lemon.


**Este fic está basado en un sueño que tuve hace unos días. Pero no penséis mal de mí, no todos mis sueños son así xD Al menos me ha venido bien, tenía ganas de escribir otro slash con Carlisle y Edward.**

**Si os gusta el yaoi y el lemmon.. ¡adelante! Si no, no recomiendo que lo leáis ;)**

**Espero que os guste =)  
**

* * *

**Edward POV**

– ¿Estás ya listo para volver a casa? –me preguntó Carlisle. Retiré la boca del cuello del oso pardo, ya completamente desangrado, y me puse en pie. Me lamí la sangre de los labios.

–Si no te importa, me gustaría cazar algo más.

–Claro, vamos.

En realidad, yo ya estaba prácticamente saciado; pero quería estar más tiempo en el bosque. No sé, me apetecía. Esa tarde había cazado un ciervo macho que compartí con Carlisle, y ese oso pardo para mí solo. Carlisle solo había venido a acompañarme, él no estaba apenas sediento.

Rosalie y Emmett se querían quedar en casa, haciendo dios sabe qué, y Esme… bueno, alguien debía ocuparse de que _esos dos_ no echasen la casa abajo si se quedaban solos.

Estaba anocheciendo. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y tenía un color morado oscuro que lo hacía hermoso y a la vez siniestro.

Seguimos caminando, adentrándonos más en el bosque, y detectamos otro oso pardo a escasos 20 metros. Era de menor tamaño que el que cacé antes. Noté el ansia en la mente de Carlisle y sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente.

–Edward, ¿te importa que a ese también le compartamos? –me pidió con una sonrisilla.

Me reí.

–Anda, ve a por él.

Y en cuanto empezó con la caza, me quedé sin aliento por un motivo que no comprendí.

Carlisle acortó levemente la distancia corriendo y luego saltó sobre el desprevenido animal. Quedó colgando de su cuello, aferrado con brazos y piernas, y mordiéndole la garganta. El oso se debatía inútilmente, dándole zarpazos a Carlisle, hasta que al final éste acabó derribándole. Carlisle sujetaba firmemente la cabeza del animal y empezó a beber de la garganta. Llegué en medio segundo y me arrodillé para saciarme más yo también.

Miré a Carlisle de reojo, notando cómo tragaba y pasaba la sangre por su garganta. Me entró un extraño cosquilleo. Sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos, ágiles, felinos y… atractivos.

Abrí los ojos como platos ante los pensamientos que me acaban de pasar por la cabeza y sacudí la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, procurando olvidarlos.

Al cabo de 2 minutos, Carlisle se incorporó y resopló profundamente, satisfecho.

Yo también me erguí y le miré. Tenía su camisa negra desgarrada a la altura del pecho, eso fue claramente hecho por un zarpazo del oso. Tenía los pectorales al descubierto y se le veían un poco los abdominales. Una tipo de corriente eléctrica me recorrió la columna. Y por un momento, me snetí celoso de Esme. Ella podía disfrutar el cuerpo de Carlisle a su antojo y cuando quisiese.

Tragué saliva.

–Eh... te ha roto la camisa –le dije.

–Sí –miró los rasguños y frunció el ceño–. Y esta me la regaló Esme hace poco.

–También te has manchado de un poco de sangre el cuello y el labio.

Fue a limpiarse, pero justo antes de darle tiempo a hacerlo, justo antes de que se pudiese limpiar el cuello con la mano y relamerse la sangre del labio inferior, fui como una bala hacia él. Le sujeté la mano con la que iba a limpiarse y con mi otra mano libre, le recorrí el cuello desde la nuca hasta la garganta, donde tenía manchado, con las yemas de los dedos. Luego, le recorrí el labio inferior con los míos suavemente, lamiendo la sangre, y liberé su mano aprisionada, dándole un apretón.

Me sorprendí un poco de mí mismo, pero ahora todo lo que pasaba desde hace unos días me encajaba.

Carlisle se quedó serio, mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto loco (eso tal vez fuese cierto). En su mente no había nada excepto una fuerte confusión.

–Vámonos a casa _ya _–murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa, Carlisle? –pregunté, sonriendo.

Retrocedió un paso, quedando con la espalda pegada a un árbol. Lo aproveché y me acerqué a él. Volví a sujetarle las manos con las mías, manteniéndolas en sus costados.

– ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! –me espetó mientras intentaba soltarse.

Me reí ligeramente.

–No lo sé, puede –susurré, mirándole a los ojos–. Pero no me importa.

Intentó liberarse de la presa de mis manos otra vez con un movimiento brusco.

_Edward, déjame._ Pensó firmemente.

Sonreí.

–Tranquilízate, Carlisle. Me estás tratando como si fuese alguien que quiere hacerte daño.

–Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia. Suéltame ahora mismo, Edward.

Hice una mueca.

–No, no es una broma…

Le sujete las muñecas con una mano mía y se las puse encima de la cabeza. Con mi otra mano le sujeté la cara, sin querer ser brusco, y le acaricié la mejilla con el pulgar. Me incliné sobre él y le rocé suavemente los labios con los míos otra vez. Carlisle se quedó de piedra.

Intensifiqué un poco el beso, esperando a que se relajase un poco. Luego acerqué la boca a su oído y le susurré.

–Te quiero, Carlisle –le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja.

Fue a decir algo, pero le silencié poniendo el índice sobre sus labios.

–Y sé que tu también –seguí. Él me miró extrañado unos segundos y yo volví a sonreír–. Parece que a veces olvidas que conozco tus pensamientos. Incluso los que intentas ocultar, los que intentas olvidar y los que intentas ignorar. _Todos._ Llevas unos días confuso, intentando poner en orden tus pensamientos y sentimientos –el rostro de Carlisle se relajó un poco, y también la fuerza con la que intentaba liberarse.

– ¿Tú qué eres? ¿Mi biógrafo? –curvó la esquina de los labios un poco.

Solté una risilla, pero le ignoré.

–Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo. Me he estado engañando a mí mismo al procurar ignorar mis sentimientos. Y... yo siento por ti lo mismo que tú por mí. Yo _también_ te deseo.

De inmediato volví a juntar mis labios con los suyos y le solté las manos al fin, sabiendo que esta vez no me rechazaría. Puse mis manos sobre su cintura y le pegué más al árbol. Esta vez me devolvió el beso de buena gana. Le acaricié los costados, haciéndole estremecer, hasta llegar a su pelo, donde enredé los dedos. Deslicé mis labios de la boca a la mandíbula, y luego a su cuello. Levantó un poco la cabeza para facilitármelo y me sujetó la cabeza contra su piel suave pero firmemente. Mientras mi lengua jugueteaba por su cuello y su oreja, me susurró.

–Te quiero –suspiró–. No sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando con esto…

Le miré a los ojos como pude, él aún tenía sus manos sujetando mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

–Que no sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando con esto.

–No, lo otro.

–Te quiero… –repitió con ojos cálidos.

Volví a besarle en la boca más urgentemente que antes. Esas palabras hicieron que dejase de pensar racionalmente. Yo ya sabía que me amaba, pero, naturalmente, no se lo había escuchado nunca salir de sus labios.

Nuestras lenguas jugaban juntas. Su sabor era dulce, delicioso.

Puso una mano en mi espalda y se inclinó lentamente sobre mí. Comprendí de inmediato que quería que me tumbase, y así lo hice. Quedó encima de mí, con las rodillas a cada lado de mi cintura y apoyado sobre los codos. Deslizó sus labios sobre los míos una vez y luego me miró.

–Edward, si… si en algún momento quieres que paremos, sólo tienes que decírmelo –susurró. No quiero que hagas nada de lo que puedas arrep…

Le tapé la boca con tres dedos.

–Shh… Carlisle... Quiero hacer el amor contigo. Aquí y ahora.

Un ronroneo quedó atrapado en su garganta y me beso los dedos, cogiéndolos con los dientes luego y jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación y de pronto noté que mis pantalones me quedaban repentinamente estrechos. Carlisle sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo lo que me pasaba y, liberando mis dedos, se inclinó otra vez lentamente sobre mí.

Me di cuenta de que estaba chispeando en cuanto una gota me cayó en la mejilla. Carlisle me besó suavemente esa mejilla y luego se dirigió a mi boca. Esta vez el beso era más lento pero más apasionado. Fui a desabrocharme la camisa, pero antes de poder quitar el primer botón, Carlisle me cogió la mano delicadamente, la puso detrás de su cabeza y me desabotonó él la camisa. Enredé la mano en su pelo dorado, ahogando gemidos a cada botón que quitaba, ya que aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para acariciarme el pecho. Yo directamente acabé arrancándole su camisa, ya daba igual, estaba destrozada. Dejé de besarle y le observé detenidamente. Dios, era hermoso.

Pasé una mano lentamente por su torso empezando por el cuello. Cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente. Noté su erección presionando en mi muslo e hizo un movimiento instintivo de caderas. Jadeé.

Me besó el cuello y fue bajando lentamente por el pecho y el estómago. En cuanto llegó al pantalón se detuvo para desabrocharlo mientras me besaba el vientre. Mientras, me quité los zapatos a patadas y él hizo lo mismo. Me bajó el pantalón hasta donde le llegaban las manos, aprovechando para acariciarme las piernas. Eché la cabeza atrás y me mordí el labio, jadeando de nuevo. Cuando al fin me los quitó del todo, en un movimiento rápido, le tumbé en la húmeda hierba, cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío esta vez. Esbozó una gran sonrisa, excitado. Le besé las gotas de agua que le caían en los hombros, la clavícula y el cuello mientras una mano mía recorría su cuerpo. Le acaricié los pectorales y el estómago con las yemas de los dedos. Le besé en los labios mientras mi mano seguía deslizándose abajo. Metí la mano lentamente por sus pantalones y le acaricié por encima de sus bóxers. Tragué un gemido suyo y me apretó más a él, presionando sus manos en mi nuca y en mi pelo. Sus pensamientos en esos momentos eran extraños. En realidad no pensaba nada coherente. Sonreí al comprobar el efecto que causaba en él. Le mordí el labio inferior y seguí acariciándole hasta que suspiró en mi boca y deslizó la suya hasta mi barbilla.

Giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a quedar encima de mí. Me arrancó mis bóxers de un tirón. Yo le arranqué también los suyos en cuanto se quitó los vaqueros velozmente. Me miró fijamente con ojos cargados de deseo, pero con esa mirada, a la vez, me estaba pidiendo permiso. No me hacía falta leerle la mente para saber eso.

–Por favor, Carlisle –le rogué–. _Hazlo_.

Me besó brevemente en los labios y volvió a mirarme, separándose solo unos milímetros de mi rostro.

–Pero necesito que me digas una cosa –susurró–. ¿Confías en mí?

_Por supuesto,_ quise decirle. Pero de mi boca no salió ni una sílaba; así que me limité a asentir.

–No, _dímelo_. Quiero oírlo... –dijo.

–Confío en ti, Carlisle –conseguí decir.

Sonrió dulcemente y me besó la boca lenta y apasionadamente mientras me acariciaba un costado con la palma de la mano. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis nalgas. Introdujo un dedo en mí y yo separé mi boca de la suya con un jadeo de dolor. Con la otra mano me acarició la cara mientras me besaba la mandíbula. Introdujo otro dedo más y justo después, un tercero. Gemí de dolor otra vez. Me atravesó una punzada de dolor que parecía que me iba a partir el cuerpo.

Quise rogarle que parase, pero no pude.

–Edward, mírame –me susurró en el oído y levantó la cabeza.

Le obedecí y contemplé sus ojos llenos de ternura. Apoyó su frente en la mía.

–Te prometo que el dolor se pasará enseguida –prosiguió–. _Confía_ en mí.

Ante esas palabras no pude hacer nada, aparte de seguir gimiendo de agonía con los ojos cerrados.

Entonces, cuando comencé a notar una leve ola de placer mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de mi cuerpo, los sacó completamente. Protesté con un ligero gruñido que no llegó a salir de mi boca.

Carlisle volvió a sonreír con esa dulce sonrisa suya. Colocó una mano en mi cintura, otra en mi cuello y, mientras me besaba apasionadamente, levantó mi cintura un poco y unió nuestros cuerpos, haciéndolos uno. Gemí de placer esta vez. Las sensaciones que me recorrían el cuerpo eran increíbles, fantásticas y absolutamente placenteras.

Carlisle malinterpretó mi gemido.

– ¿Estás bien? –me susurró algo preocupado.

–Mejor que bien –le aseguré mientras movía mis caderas contra las suyas–. No pares.

Se le escapó un sonido de la garganta, mitad suspiro y mitad gemido. Bajó la cabeza para lamerme el cuello mientras la mano que tenía en mi cintura se dirigió a mi erección y comenzó a masajearla. Lo creía imposible, pero el placer que me recorría el cuerpo aumentó muchísimo.

–Dios, Carlisle… sigue... –murmuré, con los ojos cerrados.

Noté su risita en mi cuello.

Las sensaciones de placer aumentaban cada vez más, y con ello, nuestros gemidos y jadeos. Nuestros cuerpos unidos se mecían mutuamente; y la mano de Carlisle seguía bombeando mi erección, llevándome al cielo.

Una pequeña parte de mi cerebro me decía que nos estábamos empapando, pues al final se había puesto a llover muy fuerte. Pero no nos importaba. Enredé los dedos en el pelo mojado de Carlisle y llevé su boca hacia mi cuello.

–Edward… –gimió.

Entonces aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y de su mano y gemía cada vez más alto.

Una sensación de placer total me cubrió por completo en ese instante, olvidando hasta mi propio nombre. En cuanto llegamos al orgasmo grité su nombre y él, el mío; casi en el mismo momento.

Detuvo por completo los movimientos y quedamos ambos jadeantes. Se tumbó a mi lado con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro y me acarició el pecho con la palma de la mano.

Le besé suavemente los labios.

–Im-pre-sio-nan-te –articulé en un murmullo.

–Lo mismo digo –se rió.

Miré al cielo y vi que la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre nosotros.

–Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa.

Carlisle me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa, Edward? –repitió las mismas palabras que le había dicho yo antes.

Me reí y le acaricié el pelo. Luego suspiré.

–A decir verdad no quiero volver –dije–. Quiero quedarme así, contigo…

Me miró y me acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

–No te preocupes. Tendremos que volver de caza más veces… –sonrió pícaramente.

Sabía que estaba medio bromeando, porque raramente íbamos de caza él y yo solos. Sería difícil que eso se repitiese. Además, estaba seguro de que ni él ni yo queríamos cambiar las _cosas_, no estaría bien. Aún así, le devolví la sonrisa. Giré la cara y le besé el dedo y luego la palma de la mano.

–Te quiero, Carlisle.

–Yo también te quiero, Edward. Eso tú ya lo sabes –volvió a sonreír.

Le puse un mechón de pelo que tenía suelto detrás de la oreja. Le cogí de la nuca y le acerqué a mí para besarle en la boca solo una vez más.

–Esto quedará aquí eternamente –le susurré–. Estos árboles han sido testigos de nuestro amor...

–Y ese será siempre nuestro secreto –concluyó antes de volver a besarnos.

* * *

**Todos los reviews son muy apreciados!! ^^**


End file.
